


Delicate

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Kimi has a few questions to ask Sebastian.





	Delicate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vulcanistics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulcanistics/gifts).



> Based on the video Shell released today and a conversation between me and Vulcanistics. I hope you enjoy! ^^

_Is it cool that I said all that_   
_Is it too soon to do this yet?_   
_'Cause I know that it's delicate_

* * *

 

Shell have them take a road trip. They get provided a Ferrari and are told they can go wherever they like, so long as they answer questions from fans.

For a while its fun. They have a laugh, talk about things they’ve done in their careers. Kimi takes random things out of the glovebox of the car, trying to make Sebastian smile or laugh. It’s easy and playful. Just how they should be. However, there’s a quiet sadness to Sebastian. Everytime a question comes up about retirement he’s quick to shoot it down. He jokes about racing forever with that big stupid grin, but Kimi can see through it.

After a while the laughter dies down and, as the sun sets, the two decide to find a hotel somewhere. Outside the sun sets in a burning gold, washing the sky with orange and pink, the golden hour in full force. Kimi is staring out the window, the question cards in his lap as he watches the world go by. Sebastian notices his quiet demeanour and he coughs a little, directing the Finn’s attention his way. “Penny for your thoughts?”

Kimi looks at him for a heartbeat and then he shrugs. “Just...there was a lot of retirement questions in that pile.”

Sebastian’s hands tighten on the steering wheel and he nods quietly. “Yeah, yeah there were.”

“Most people think this season is my last.” Kimi nods, playing with the edge of one of the cards.

“And is it?” Sebastian asks softly, turning to look at him, his eyes hidden by his sunglasses.

Kimi shrugs a little again. “Depends.”

“On?” Sebastian pokes him a little.

“On if I want to. If it’s worth the travel. The energy. The bullshit media.” Kimi looks at him.

“I think it’s worth it.” Sebastian decides, eyes on the road.

Kimi raises an eyebrow. “Really? Care to tell me why?”

“Well, you’re right about the travel. It is long and tiring and you barely see your friends and family, but it’s worth it to be on the track. Drive the cars. Feel the adrenaline.” Sebastian replies.

“You can find adrenaline without the travel though. Motorcross for one thing.” Kimi says.

“Ah but does it give you the same buzz as F1 does? I think not.” Sebastian shakes his head.

“It’s still fun and I still like it.” Kimi nods firmly, giving him a smile.

Sebastian gives a put upon sigh. “Fine. You win that round. But surely there’s something in F1 you won’t get anywhere else?”

Kimi thinks it over for a moment and then he smirks. “Ray Bans.”

Sebastian snorts softly, shaking his head. “Yeah like you can’t buy them elsewhere.”

“Free Ray Bans. I don’t have to buy sunglasses!” Kimi laughs softly.

Sebastian nods. “So worth staying for then?”

“Nope.” Kimi flashes him a grin. “Nice try.”

Sebastian pouts and concentrates on the road for a minute, deep in thought. Kimi turns to him after a while when the quiet stretches on. “Seb?”

Sebastian turns to him, giving a soft hum in answer.

“Why is it so important to you that I don’t leave?” Kimi asks gently.

Sebastian gives a shaky sigh and shrugs a little. “Don’t want to lose a friend. Especially not a good one who’s been at my side since I was young and unimportant.”

Kimi nods quietly and looks at him. “You know we’d still be friends, right? I’d still come to your house, we’d still play games of badminton and we’d still go out drinking. I just won’t be at the track.”

“But who do I turn to when you’re gone? Who listens to my thoughts and feelings?” Sebastian is quiet for a second, “what if you get bored of me and we drift away?”

Kimi is silent for a few minutes, processing his words, and he begins to flick through the cards in his lap. He picks one of them out and takes a deep breath. “There’s a question you haven’t answered?”

“What is it?” Sebastian mumbles, his voice quiet and sad.

“Do you love me?” The Finns asks, looking at him.

Sebastian freezes at the question and a panicked laugh leaves him. “It doesn’t say that, surely.”

“Answer the question.” Kimi replies bluntly.

“I….I….” Sebastian turns to look at Kimi and he’s knocked back by the expression on Kimi’s face. A mixture of hope and a fear of rejection. Kimi wants him to answer this, truefully.

Turning his gaze back on the road, Sebastian takes a deep breath. “I do. Have done for a long while.”

Kimi nods, feeling his heart pound in his chest. “Yeah?”

“A very long time. Years.” Sebastian gets out, looking at him.

“And you never thought to say anything to me?” Kimi asks him, shocked.

“Didn’t want to ruin what we had.” Sebastian shrugs softly.

Kimi turns to look out of the window, brain trying to process his words. “There’s another question.”

“Go for it.” Sebastian bites his lip, silently wondering if he’s fucked everything up.

“I’m in love with you too. Can we see what tonight brings and then if we agree we want this I will make sure, retirement or not, to never leave your side again?”

The breath almost leaves Sebastian’s lungs and he has to pull the car over before his shaking hands cause them to crash. He turns to face the Finn and gives him a blinding smile. “Yes.”

And then Kimi is reaching across the seat and he’s kissing him, short and sweet and full of promise. And when they part, Sebastian can see the rays of the setting sun shining through the sunroof down on him and Kimi, and suddenly Sebastian knows they’ll be okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
